Brother, Lover, Jedi, Friend: The Truth Saga
by Lilmspayne
Summary: HP/DBZ/SW XOVER Post DBGT Harry finds out that Dumbledore has been hiding something from him when he get a letter from an unknown godfather, he finds a family and himself but with Dumbledore after him, will his happiness last? Manipulative!Dumbles, GinnyRonMolly bashing
1. Chapter 1

Finally got around to putting this up again. I am in need of a beta read, I'm 3 chapters ahead on this story and I really hope you enjoy it. Please read and review for me. Enjoy the first chapter and I'll see you next week.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Star Wars do not belong to me, I promise, how I wish I owe them but they belong to Rowling and Lucas.**

**Chapter 1**

This story starts like every other story... with a beginning. Its starts on a road called Privet Drive, at number 4 with a family named the Dursleys. Mr and Mrs Dursley lived here, and had for many years. Mr Dursley was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache and he worked in a place called Grunnings. Mrs. Dursley name was Petunia was the complete opposite. She is thin and blonde and had nearly a lot of neck, which came in very useful when she was craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. Mr and Mrs Dursley has a son called Dudley, he had pink face that was fat, not a lot of neck had small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.

They also had a nephew called Harry Potter, who they told neighbours went to St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. This was a lie as Harry had green eyes, messy black hair and a lightning bolt on his head. Harry didn't go to the school that his Uncle Vernon had told everyone he went to. No Harry was a Wizard, and he went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he had just finished his fifth year.

Harry had gone through a rough year at Hogwarts, having to deal with an evil woman named Dolores Umbridge, The Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and professor of Defence against the Dark Arts when she had tortured him with a blood quill. Then he had a vision that his godfather Sirius was being tortured by Voldemort for a prophecy that was been held in the Department of Mysteries. It was a trap and he ended up watching his godfather fall through the Veil of Death thanks to his own cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Then after the battle of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries he had been told the full prophecy that binds Voldemort and himself together by Dumbledore in his office and then forced to go back to Privet Drive.

It was late at night and Harry was currently in his room had been since he had returned from Hogwarts, only to be allowed out to do chores. The first day Harry was back, he had been stopped from putting his stuff in his room and instead given a list of chores and a warning. "Boy if you don't have those chores done before we get back from dinner, I will do something I won't regret. Harry nodded and he was allowed to put his stuff away before he started the jobs given.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't allowed outside the garden, this mean he couldn't go down to the shop to get what was needed for Dudley since before he could put a foot outside he was stopped by an order member. "Potter, you are not allowed to go outside the boundaries of the house, Dumbledore's orders." The result was he ended getting no food for dinner that night.

The good thing about this was Harry was slowly coming out of his depression as he grieved over his godfather. He had gone through denial, anger, bargaining and now he was going through acceptance, he knew that he was partly to blame for Sirius death, but he was not the other one, Voldemort, Snape, Kreacher and Dumbledore himself, all had a part to play.

Harry was sitting on his bed, his mind going over in his mind as he watched Sirius fall through the veil. When he heard his Uncle shouting, "Boy! Get down here NOW!" He rose off the bed and left his room, which was not locked for once. He reached the bottom of the stairs and saw his uncle holding a think wad of paper.

"Boy these are the list of chores that you have done before I get home you will be punished. You can start by making breakfast."

Harry scanned the paper, make breakfast, wash dinners, clean the house, help your Aunt with the shopping, clean the attic. Harry turned to his uncle and said, "Uncle Vernon I can't help Aunt Petunia with the shopping since I have been told I'm not allowed outside the boundaries of the house."

Vernon started to turn red and started to spit and shout, "I don't care what the freaks say about leaving the house, you will be doing what you are told boy." Harry saw the fist coming towards him. He threw his hands out towards his uncle sending the man flying through the wall.

The front door burst open and Shacklebolt entered followed by Tonks. The last thing Harry remembered is a flash of red and some yelling "stupefy." When he woke up he saw a note on the bed next to him.

_Harry,_

_Please don't do that again, we had to modify your relatives' memory so all they think you did, was not do as asked. You are not allowed to use magic while at home, so don't or I will have to report you._

_Shacklebolt_

Harry was angry at the letter; he never used his wand, so there was nothing to report. He ripped the note up before he started to pace the length of his room. The door of the room opened and Harry looked up to see Vernon looking at him, a sneer on his face. "From now on boy, if you don't work, you don't get fed. I will see you in two days." The door shut and Harry heard the locks hit home and the pounding on the stairs as the fat man went downstairs. He sighed and walked to his opened trunk and pulled out a book and some parchment. He started write down his thoughts about what he went through since he began at Hogwarts.

**Capsule Corp headquarters: Trunks office.**

Trunks was sitting at his desk when he heard a knock on the window, he turned to see his husband hovering in the air, a concern look on his face. The younger man was still wearing his apron, telling Trunk he had come from his kitchen.

"I thought you were at work?" Trunks asked after he opened the window to let Goten in. The spiky man sighed and said, "I could feel your anxiousness from Satan City, and it's hard to work, what's wrong?"

Trunks leaned on his desk ignoring the pile of paperwork sitting on it. "I saw Harry when we picked up Kai and the twins at on the platform. He looked so pale and withdrawn, I am worried about him."

Goten looked at him, "I think it's time you send him a letter Trunks, with Sirius' death, he will need you, he will need your strength and your help since it seems that Dumbledore isn't doing anything about Voldemort." Goten shook his head. "I better go, we have a big group coming in and its all hands on deck." and kissed his mate goodbye before letting himself out. Trunks watching bemused as his husband flew away before pulling a paper off the top of the big pile of paperwork with a sigh. He will leave the matter of Harry till he could talk to the rest of the family.

**A week later: Capsule Corp Residential compound: Kitchen**

Trunks was sitting at the table, he had just finish the letter to his long lost godson. He sighed as he signed the letter then looked as his mother and father. "Well the letter is done, now all we have to do is make sure he gets it.

Bulma Briefs, the Minister of Magic for Japan and CEO for Capsule Corp looked at her eldest child and said, "call for Arella, she will get it to him."

He nodded, and mentally called for the Phoenix. The phoenix appeared and trilled in greeting. _Hello Little Prince, Trunks, Goten, Bulma you called me?_ He asked mentally, and Trunks and Goten snickered at the apt description of Vegeta, who glared at the phoenix. "Can you do me a favour and bring this to my godson Harry Potter in England." Trunks asked the Phoenix who trilled that she would, and disappeared. Trunks let out a heavy sigh and said, "Well now we wait."

Goten patted his shoulder, "How about I make a cup of tea, and some dinner for you." He asked and Trunks nodded, hoping his godson was ok.

**Privet Drive: Same Day**

Harry was sitting on his bed, on his lap he had a notebook that once belonged to Dudley that was thrown into his room. He was writing notes in the second year potions book when there was a flash of light and a blue and white phoenix appeared. The phoenix landed on the rickety table squawking in shock when the table toppled to the side. He landed and settled on the edge and stuck a talon out to get the note, which was in a muggle envelope with a black C in the corner. He opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you get this you will be shocked by its contents. My name is Trunks Briefs. I am your godfather as I was asked by your mother. Lily was a Ravenclaw and was my best friend when we were in Hogwarts. She was my maid of honour for my binding to my husband. She and James were godparents to my twins. Now you most likely by now wondering why you have are not living with me since James and Lily passed away. That reason is that your parent's wills were sealed and the British Ministry blocked me after Sirius was put in prison. I tried to get custody but every time I was blocked. I really hope you weren't sent to Petunia. You were never meant to go there, you were meant to go to Sirius and if he could not take you in then you would go to me and Goten, with Remus Lupin to have visitation with you._

_Anyway, the reason I am writing this is that my husband, and my family and I would officially like to invite you to our home in Japan for the summer, so my family and I could get to know you and you us. Please send us a reply back if you wish to stay with us, and we will send you a portkey. I have also enclosed a picture taken just before your parents went into hiding._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Trunks Briefs_

Harry took the pictures and saw his parents with Alice and Frank Longbottom, and two men, one with Lavender hair and a man with Black spiky hair who was pregnant. On the ground there were three babies, he recognised him, and Neville but he didn't know who the other was. He looked at the back of the picture and saw the words, _Alice, Frank, Goten, Trunks, James and Lily, with Neville, Harry and Kai._

Harry heard one of the steps creak, tell him that someone was coming up the stairs. He heard the locks on the door being pulled back and then a bang on the door and his Aunts shrill voice screech, "Boy, come down and cook my Dinky Duddydums something to eat before he goes to his bed."

He heard her retreat down the stairs, and he sighed heavily before picking up the note and scribbling on the back of it. He just said,

_Trunks,_

_Would love to go, please send portkey._

_HJP_

He gave the letter to Arielle, who disappeared as he left the room. He went down the stairs and as he walked into the kitchen, he saw Aunt and cousin at the table. From where he stood he could hear the television on Sky News, and his uncle complaining about something he saw

"Make my Dudley-kins a bacon sandwich and a cup of tea and then make sure you clean up. Harry sighed and did what was asked of him. He was tired when reached his room and all he wanted to do was go to sleep.

He went to his bed preparing to throw himself on the top of it when he spotted a letter that he knew now was Trunks writing.

_Harry, _

_We look forward to seeing you soon. The letter you hold is a portkey that will activates when you say the activation word which is 'Capsule Corp.'_

_Trunks_

Harry smiled and re-read the letter, the third time he heard a hoot and saw an owl waiting for him. He took the letter noting it was from Gringotts. He opened it and was completely shocked by its contents.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ I am writing to inform you that the Last Will of Lord Sirius Orion Black has activated. It should also come to your attention that Lord Black named you in the will, which will take place on the 1st day of the eighth month at 11am here in Gringotts, Diagon Alley._

_Sincerely_

_Gakhook_

_Inheritance Department_

Tears fell from Harry's eyes, as he finally allowed himself to grief for his beloved godfather. There was a flash of fire and Harry looked up to see Fawkes circled around the room twice before he dropped a note, which landed on his pillow and then disappeared. With a sigh, Harry picked up the parchment, scanning it to see what the headmaster had to say

_Harry,_

_I understand you got a letter from Gringotts and it is about your Godfather Sirius' will. Unfortunately, I cannot let you attend the will reading due to Death Eaters activities. In addition, due to said activities, you will not be able to contact The Weasleys or Miss Granger nor will you be able to receive newspapers, as it can be easily traced. _

_Please listen to me Harry; I do not think you would like your friends to be killed, as you did with Sirius._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Harry's anger rose at the very blatant attempt at emotional manipulation on Dumbledore's part making the light flicker and the windows rumble. Harry was not very happy after reading that, no scratch that he was furious with the headmaster. "How dare he try and tell me not to go to the will he was has not right to!"

He stopped when he realised that the headmaster had no right, he was only the Headmaster of the school not his guardian. He threw the note in the bin and opened his trunk which he's surprisingly had been allowed to keep this summer, then started to throw things into him, like clothes and book, before going for his hiding place under the bed a pulled out his invisibility cloak and photo album, and placed in his trunk.

What he didn't know was that the headmaster had placed two wards on Privet Drive; one was to tell when Harry got an unauthorised letter from someone magical. The second was a ward that tells him when an authorised Portkey went through them.

At that time, Dumbledore was sitting in his sucking on some lemon drops while going over some reports from his spies in the ministry about the battle in the department of Mysteries. He could not understand how Harry and his friends could have slipped out of Hogwarts and got to London. He was on his third report when the alarm went off for Private Drive making him chock on the sweet he was sucking on.

Jumping up the headmaster went over to the trinkets and he saw that two of the wards had been breached. He raced to his fireplace, throwing some floo powder in and calling Mad eye Moody's place. When Moody face appeared, Dumbledore said, "Alastor, someone sent Harry a portkey, we need to make sure that he does not open it; it could be from Voldemort or his Deatheaters."

"Stand back Albus, I'll come through." Mad-eye came through the fireplace while Dumbledore made a portkey using a book. Grabbing hold of the book, Dumbledore tapped it, and two men disappeared from the headmaster's office, and arrived just outside the wards outside number 4.

Harry was just by the window when he saw the headmaster and Moody outside the house. He closed his trunk and sat on it waiting. Dumbledore and Moody came into the house and raced to Harry's room the headmaster's Alohomora_opened the many locks on the door. They slammed the door open and saw Harry sitting on his trunk._

Harry smirked at the headmaster before tapping the muggle paper. He felt the tug behind his bellybutton and saw Moody sending a stunner toward him, but he had disappeared before it could hit him.

The headmaster was furious he made his way down to the Dursleys; all his plans were ruined unless they had the boy where he was meant to be. He entered the living room and saw the Dursleys were sitting at the kitchen table and fearfully watching the two men.

"Did Harry say anything to you?" he said and the three Dursleys shook their heads. Dumbledore growled at them, "I asked you to keep him to take him." Petunia glared at him, "We never wanted him, he should have gone to his godfather in Japan, and then we wouldn't have to deal with the freak, or you other freak." Dumbledore pulled his wand out and muttered, "Obliviate!" quickly he erased the memory of Moody and himself being there.

Albus wasn't a happy man at the moment. Harry's escape could destroy 15 years of work to carefully conditioning Harry into his pawn. He turned to Moody and said, "Alastor, I'm calling for an emergency order meeting at headquarters to organise to find Harry. He portkey to Hogwarts as disappeared to start calling Order members about the meeting. As soon as he was in his office he went straight to the floo and called out "the burrow!" a moment later Molly face appeared in the fire.

"Molly, Potter has gone missing, did he go to you?" The Weasleys matron shook her head and said, "did you try the Grangers?" he shook his head and said I will try there, and I will try and get her parent to send her to you for the summer." The conversation concluded and he made a portkey and disappeared to just outside a house in Kensington. He made his way to the front door, and rang the doorbell. Emma Granger opened the door.

"Headmaster, can I help you." She asked and he nodded, "Can I speak to Hermione please, it is very important!" he nodded and she disappeared, he heard her call Hermione, when she saw Hermione she then said her goodbyes to go to work.

"Miss Granger, "I need your help. Harry has gone missing and has not gone to any of the places that we thought he would. She nodded and under then desk pulled out his wand. "Imperio!" If Harry comes to your house you hurt he so he doesn't run off and I will make sure you don't get into trouble with the office Improper Use of Magic. Is that understood?" Hermione nodded and he let himself out of the girl's house.

Once again he made himself a portkey to his office at Hogwarts. Once there he and sat down with a sigh as he thought about what he was going to say to the members of his Order of the Phoenix.

**~0~**

**Please read and review, I always like hearing your thoughts :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a wee bit late with this because of College assignments, not to those who procrastinate DON'T more trouble than it is worth!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Star Wars, Harry Potter or Dragon ball. I'm not that rich you know**

**Chapter 2:**

Harry's arrival to Capsule Corporations residential compound was a painful one as he had landed hard on his bum. Standing up he rubbed the sore area and looked around the room he had arrived in. The room was a deep blue, it had a large fireplace that was unlit, and a large bay window with the window open letting in a nice breeze and Harry could hear the traffic passing by. Above the fireplace was a large portrait of a group of people who were waving at him. He watched one of people in the group disappeared. A few moments later Harry heard footstep and turned to see a man with short lavender hair, standing there and Harry knew this was Trunks, and he had to grin, the man's hair was all over the place, meaning that he most likely was just out of bed. Trunks looked over at something, and Harry saw it was 10am.

"Welcome to Capsule Corporation Harry, I am your godfather, Trunks." He said and Harry took his hand in a strong grip and pumped it. Trunks however didn't let go of of his hand, instead pulling him into a tight hug, unintentionally doing more damage to his ribs, which had been cause by Dudley, after he had pushed Harry down the stairs while Harry was getting breakfast. That had been the last time he had any form of real food.

A voice behind him said, "Trunks, let him go, he looks like he can't breathe." Once he was released Harry turned to see a man with spiky black hair, a grin on his face. "Hi Harry, My name is Goten, and I am Trunks husband, it's good to see you again." Harry shook his hand winching when he moved.

Trunks frowned and said, "Harry if you follow us, we will bring you to get you patched up and I'll introduce you to everyone that is here. Harry frowned as Trunks started to speak to Goten in a strange language that didn't' sound like Japanese. He watched as Goten frowned at what he said and then answered back.

The three males walked through the winding halls slowly talking about quidditch. They made it to a room, and Harry had to bit a gasp at a beautiful room, it was a royal blue colour with 3 huge leather couches around a table.

Harry looked around the room, he recognised Daichi and Kali, who were a year younger in Gryffindor, and a quite Slytherin in his year called Kai, she was not part of Malfoy's gang of Deatheaters. He found himself scowling as he heard voice in his saying that all Slytherins are evil and  
Deatheaters. He shook his head as he sat down next to Trunks and watched as two blue haired women entered the room. "Could you check Harry out please Bulla." Trunks asked, he younger women, who came over to Harry and said, "Harry, my name is Healer Bulla Briefs; I need you to take off your top so I can check you over."

Everyone frowned at Harry's oversized clothes and promised themselves that Harry would have better clothes. Harry took off the top that once belong to Dudley and heard gasps; he looked down and saw that his skin was riddle with black and blue bruises. Bulla frowned and tapped his ribs muttering something and Harry felt better instantly felt relief. She looked down and said, "Harry I am going to give you a potion and then wrap your ribs, you can take it off later today or this evening once your ribs are healed. She handed him the potion, and he tossed it back with a grimace on his face at the potions taste making everyone laugh.

Bulla's mother spoke up and said, "Harry, first of all I want to welcome you to Capsule Corp. My name is Bulma Briefs. I am Trunks' mom, and I am also the Japanese Minster of Magic." She took a sip and continued.

"This is my husband Vegeta." She said pointing to a man with flame like hair and a widow's peak. He was leaning on the wall and he nodded. My and son in law Goten, and of course you know the twins Daichi and Kali, and their brother Tala, who going into first year and their youngest Rini, who is 2."

Harry could hear his Vernon's voice saying that it was freaky to be married to a guy and that any gay people should be in an asylum or dead. He shook his head and turned back to listen to Bulma as she continued, "my daughter Bulla, her husband, Ubuu, their children Buu, who is in Ravenclaw third year, Ella who is going to first year." She took a drink and then continued.

"This is Gohan, his wife Videl, Gohan's mum Chichi, Gohan's daughter Pan and her husband Danji and their children Golan and Jade, your meet the rest of our friends sooner than later." She said as she pointed to the people she was introducing.

This time it was Kai, the quite Slytherin in his year that spoke to him. "First of all Harry, I wanted to let you know that just because I am Slytherin, that doesn't mean I am evil. There are just idiots in my house, hell Draco and his ilk beat me up before we left for the summer because I wouldn't submit to them." She didn't tell him that because of her head been bashed against the wall she was able to have visions.

Kai caught the attention of the group again by speaking. "Harry the story I am going to tell you are weird and unbelievable, and you may not believe me." She took a drink before speaking again.

The story I am going to tell you is about an alien species called the Saiyans. The Saiyans were a naturally aggressive warrior race who came to the Tsufuru home world of Planet Tsufuru, seeking refuge from the destruction of their original home world. One night during a battle with the Tsufuru during what would be the last battle, the full moon appeared turning the Saiyans into Oozaru, or Great giant apes. They defeated the Tsufuru, taking the planet and the technology as their own. The Saiyans leader, Vegeta, who lead the Saiyans to victory was crowned king and the planet was, renamed Vegetasei."

"Many years later, Years later there was new partnership with Frieza, a powerful galactic dictator. He later destroyed Vegetasei because worried that the Saiyans were getting too strong, with the destruction of the planet, there were only four living Saiyans, Vegeta, Kakkarott, Nappa and Raditz. "

He explained about a Saiyan infant been found by an old man named Gohan, who he named Goku, how Goku met Bulma, while searching for the Dragonballs. How he met his other friends and his wife chichi, fighting Piccolo, finding out that Raditz was his brother, dying after battling Raditz, training to face the Vegeta and Nappa Fighting Vegeta and the others Saiyans,. The battle of Namak, defeating Frieza, The cell games, Majin Buu, Goku being wished back into a child, the tour to find the black star Dragonballs.

Harry listened to the story about Bebi taking over Vegeta, causing mayhem, Earth blowing up, the battle with Super 17, and the fight with the evil Dragons, Goku Vegeta and finally Goku leaving on Shenron and how Kai was born 9 months after Goku left. He could not believe this all happened.

It was lunch time by the time Kai's story was over, and everyone was hungry. They walked into a large dining room, and once they sat down food appeared. Harry started to scoff down the food like a certain Weasley usually did, but he was hungry so he had cleaned the plate pretty quickly. Unfortunately eating so much food quickly, after having hardly any food, caused his stomach to rebel.

He asked where the toilet was and when he was told he made his way to the toilet and promptly deposited his lunch in the toilet bowl. Bulla had followed and had a drink of water to clear his mouth out. "Here Harry, this is a nutrition potion," she said as she handed him a potion. He weakly thanked him and took the potion noting that it was a nice flavour.

Bulla helped him up and they returned to the dining room. Bulla asked the house elves for some soup for Harry. "Eat slowly Harry." She advised him. As he was eating he started to tell them about what life had been like at the Dursleys and how for the first 11 years of his life he live in the cupboard under the stairs, and the danger that he had to go through since he started Hogwarts. He ended it with the prophecy that Dumbledore had given him by after the battle of the Department of Mysteries.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..." (Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix)

Harry was feeling tired after telling them that not only because of the time difference and the fact he had been sick, but also because it had been emotionally hard on him.

Bulma saw this, so she quickly shuffled Harry off to his new bedroom he could get some sleep. Vegeta had made sure that they were far away and turned to Goten and Trunks and said, "Once he is better I want you both to teach Harry to fly. Trunks nodded, "I agree father, we will do that." He turned to Bulla and said, "Sis, will you do a full medical scan on him, I want to know what we are dealing with." The blue haired women nodded and said, "I was planning to, that young man is too skinning for his age." She left to follow her mum, planning to do the scan. Vegeta turned to Daichi and Kali and said, "I want you two to go up to Dende, and ask him to prepare the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for our use." They nodded and took the air flying through the window.

"Papa, you are going to train him?" Kai asked after the twins left leaving just Goten and Trunks. She looked at her father and he smirked at her. "Yes, he is your brother's godson, and this makes him family, what is it you told me when you were little?" Kai blushed at the reminder of how she always used the quote from one of her favourite movies when she was younger. She smiled though and said, "Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."

Vegeta nodded and asked, "What's your interpretation of the prophecy Kai?" Onyx eyes met onyx eyes and she finally said, "Basically, Harry was marked by Voldemort the day that his parents died, and that he has the power the Dark Lord doesn't know about, which you think may be Saiyans? Also that he it is either him, or the dark Lord, and that, they are the only ones that can kill each other." She was upset; no one should have to go through that."

Vegeta pulled his daughter into a hug at and said, "Harry is family now Kai, your brother is Harry's godfather and this means we have to help him with this Voldemort problem. Like you said, Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."

She nodded but as she was going to say something, there was screaming. Both Vegeta and Kai ran to the source, and were shocked at the scene. Harry was lying on the flow; blood flowing from the scar on his forehead, his back taunt like a bow. Kai knew was going on... Harry was in the midst of a vision. She stood there for a moment moved away from her father and put her finger on her forehead and disappeared with a whoosh leaving a shock family, and a screaming Harry. Harry didn't hear anything he was deep in the vision.

_Harry's Vision_

_Harry watched through Voldemort's eyes as the Death Eaters swarmed around him – all of them were watching the action in the middle of the ring of black clothes. The Dark Lord was cackling in amusement as he watched what was happening to the three people. They had defied him by not joining him and they had to be punished for this defiance. He watched with glee as the older woman who was being brutally raped by two death eaters, as a girl with black hair and brown eyes was forced to watch what was happening to her mother. Her scream for them to stop was simply ignored and she was slapped to get her to shut up. There was a man on the wall naked, courtesy of the Dark Lord and McNair was happily skinning him alive, the scream of the man had stopped a long time ago thanks to a silencing charm. _

_Voldemort turned back to the dark haired teenager in the middle of the throne room, he watched as she tried to get away from the new Death Eaters. He turned to __Lucius Malfoy__ and told him to allow them to have their way with the girl._

_He pulled out his wand, and pointed it to the women and snarled "Avadra Kedavra." The woman was hit with the killing curse, sending her body flying. The girl screamed as her mother's empty eyes looked at her._

_Before any of the new Death Eaters could touch the helpless teen there was a commotion from outside then screams. The room's double door burst open. Harry felt Voldemort's shock as Kai entered her hair flickering between black and blond, and her eyes going from black to turquoise._

"_Your end is coming soon Tom Riddle, You and your Death Eaters will be gone, and this world will have its peace." She said in a voice not her own as she walked over to the teenage who Harry now recognised as Pansy Parkinson. She wrapped Pansy in a hug making sure that her face was covered before raising her arms as she screamed, "__Taiyō ken__!" _

_There was a shout from the Deatheaters and then screams as a blinding flash of light blinded Voldemort and his Death Eaters and caused Harry to come back to himself._

Harry arched his back one more time before he crashed back down the pillow trying to take deep gulping breaths. He leaned over the bed and someone conjured a bucket and rubbed his back, as he was sick.

Bulma and Vegeta glanced at each other and they moved next door to see Kai laying Pansy on the bed, before she moved off and grabbed something to clean her with. Bulma took her wand out and muttered something which cleaned Pansy up. She transfigured what she was wearing into pyjama as Vegeta pulled his daughter out of the room then turned to her worried.

"Kaiwari Mia Vegeta Son, What were you doing thinking about going without backup. How do you know Kakarrot's Instant Translocation?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, I just know one of my classmates was in trouble, and I went to rescued her. Could you go and sit with Harry, I'm going to sit with Pansy."

He nodded and he watched as his daughter left the hall and went back to were Pansy was laying as he re-entered Harry's room and saw that he was now resting.

he sat down next to Harry's bed, and watched the young man asleep, wondering if they could help the newest member of the family meet this new problem head on.

**Meanwhile somewhere midair**

Daichi and Kali were unaware of the drama that was going on at home, they were having a meeting to decided what pranks they were going to play on the headmaster. They knew that the headmaster had been sending Harry to a place that was abusive. They had heard Ginny talk about it with Ron.

"What about adding glue to his chair? Its classic and he wouldn't know what caused it. He will just think it is a sticking charm?" said Kali and he nodded. "We have to do the empires new clothes as well." His twin giggled, and said, "but make it so that it happens after we have eaten." He nodded and they flew in silence then Kali said, i think we should do operation bad man, and Daichi smirked which made him look like his grandfather. "Yes, we'll show the manipulative old coot that he doesn't mess with our clan.

They reached the lookout and saw Dende, a worried look on his face. "I know what Vegeta said, you need to get back home, something has happened. When they asked Dende said, "Harry had a vision and Kai rescued a classmate from Voldemort."

They pulled out the portkey given to them to use in an emergency by their grandmother and said, "Home." With a tug behind their navels they disappeared leaving Dende alone.

_~O~_

Wow I really need a beta -_- please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Please enjoy this next chapter, and please let me now if you enjoy the chapter. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything -_- wishful thinking

Chapter 3:

Dumbledore was waiting for the members of the order to arrive, he paced his office, glancing at the various trinkets that use to track Harry but even though he had fixed them, they no longer did the job they were meant to.

As he continued to pace his office he thought about all the things he had done in the past and the reason why.

Power... He wanted to be powerful, and rich. His name was in history books as the one who defeated the dark Lord Grindelwald but he wanted more. He became the transfiguration Professor and then later, he became the headmaster. It was here he could control the masses, as people were like sheep and would bow to every word he said.

He smirked mentally Voldemort had been his of his own making; a lot of manipulation and Tom Riddle became Voldemort, and started collecting follower. To combat him he had started a group called the Order of the phoenix recruiting from all areas of the wizarding world, members included the then recently graduated Maunders, Lily Evans-Potter and the Longbottoms. Alice and Lily's best friend Trunks Briefs refused to join and returned home to Japan to his family.

Then while he was interviewing Sybil Trelawney for the post of Divination Teacher late in 1979, she made a prophecy. One which stated that a child would be born at the end of July, the parents had defied the dark lord three times and if he had read it right, that only the dark lord or this child could kill each other.

At the end of July 1980 two children were born, Neville Longbottom to Alice and Frank Longbottom and Harry James Potter, to Lily Evans Potter. Neville on the 30th and Harry on the 31st and a young age both of the boys were having powerful accidental magic. Both Lily and Alice had named Trunks as the godfather, with Sirius Black also named Godfather to Harry by James.

It took 6 months of hedging he had managed to get James and Lily to go under the Fidelius charm after James' parents were killed in a raid and the rest was history. As for the Longbottoms, they had refused to go under the Fidelius so well he had sent an anonymous letter to Bellatrix Lestrange telling her that the Longbottoms knew where Voldemort was located. Before he had gone to Lily's sister, he had gone to Longbottom manor and watched under an invisibility spell as Alice and Frank had been tortured into insanity. Before the aurors had come, he bounded Neville's magic, leaving the little boy as nearly a squib.

He left Harry at the Dursleys knowing very well that the family hated magic in all form, and would abuse Harry. He also knew that by the time the boy came to Hogwarts he would be meek and easy for him to be turned into the weapon.

He has plan had been going fine, he had the Weasleys family in the right place at the right time and Harry had befriended the youngest boy. The befriending of Miss Granger had been surprised after the troll but when Sirius Black had escaped, he thought his plans where going to be destroyed but the battle in the Department of Mysteries, and Sirius going through the veil.

It had been tricky, but Harry thought it was Bellatrix and it was not… He had cast the stunner that pushed Sirius through the veil, not that anyone would find out. Then the stupid boy decided to leave his family. People had started to enter and Dumbledore put on his grandfather act, hiding his annoyance at the boy.

"Everyone, Harry Potter has gone missing he left the protection of his family. We must find Harry and bring him here before Voldemort and his Death Eaters find him," began Dumbledore.

There was shouting as everyone spoke at once forcing the headmaster to send a charm to quite them.

"This is just the boy being a brat Albus; I said it once and I will say it again, he is nothing but an attention seeking brat! Just like his good for nothing father" Severus said and Dumbledore smiled at him. That was another manipulation of his, by setting the Marauders against him and then Lily, he sent a young Severus Snape into the arms of Voldemort. Then right back into the arms of him when he heard the prophecy. He had gained a spy in Voldemort's, and he did not have to do anything.

"Severus." He said turning to the potion master, "When We recover Mr Potter I want you to resume Occlumency with him."

Snape nodded, and Dumbledore dismissed the meeting, not knowing that Harry was out of his control.

**Capsule Corp, 17****th**** July **

Harry woke up wondering where he was, then as the sleepiness fade away he remembered everything, the portkey, meeting everyone, getting healed, eating, getting sick as a dog, and then being mothered by Bulla and Bulma. Finally he remembers that he had a vision again thanks to Voldemort. "I wonder if that girl Kai rescued is ok." He muttered as he fought his way out of his big bed and made his way to the bathroom to going deal with his morning duties and to have a shower. It took him no more than 20 minutes to do.

He left his room and followed his noise to the kitchen. He saw everyone talking and eating and the large amount of dishes he smiled, the house elves must have love it here with all the washing and cleaning they must have to do.

Daichi spotted him standing at the door and said, "good morning Harry, how are you feeling, does Auntie Bulla know that are out of bed?" he was about to say something, when said aunt appeared, "Dai, have you seen..." she trailed off seeing Harry sitting there. "Harry, are you ok?" when he nodded she smiled and said, "Liger!" a house elf appeared and said, "Yes miss Bulla Liger is been here." Bulla smiled at the house elf and said, "Could you get Harry some Okayu please, he is on light meals until I am happy that he can handle solid food."

Bulla turned to Harry and said, "I have a potion plan to help you deal with all the things wrong with you. This is including the malnourishment you suffered while at the Dursleys. While you were unconscious I also gave you shots and needles you need for vaccines that you need for both in the wizarding world and the mundane world.

Harry nodded, understanding that he needed them. Trunks caught his attention, "Harry we know that you have to face Voldemort some time and we plan to train you, so that you can find some peace."

Harry was so touched about their kindness, these people did not want him for anything, and they just want to help him defeat the Dark Lord so he could find peace. "Thank you everyone, for giving your time to train me but I have to know, what I am being trained in?"

"Once you are cleared by Bulla, you will be learning how to fly, how to throw Ki blasts, Martial arts. I think Bulma and Chichi are planning to teach you everything they know magical wise and get you up to scratch on your mundane education." He paused and said "and dad is going to work with you on sparring." He turned to look at Vegeta, whose smirk nearly sent him running.

**Later that day**

Harry was walking through the halls of Capsule Corp; they had been watching a movie after breakfast and then were playing a few games. He wanted to have a nap so he was heading back to his room.

As he walked passed a room he heard sobbing, he knew that Pansy had been rescued from Voldemort but he had not seen her since she had arrived. He walked over and knocked on the door then softly pushed it open. As he walking in the dark room Harry could see the red-rimmed eyes of Pansy.

What do you want, Potter are you here to laugh at me because my parents have died, were murder and say that because I'm a Slytherin that I deserved to lose my parents." Pansy yelled, her grieve overwhelming her. Harry shook his head, and gently said, "No Pansy, No-one deserves to lose their parents because of Voldemort no matter if they are in Gryffindor, or Slytherin."

He took a few steps closer to her before pulling her close to him and wrapping her in a hug. She stood frozen for a moments before she broke down, allowing her anger to leave her down. Harry pulled her to the bed and let her sob in his arms as he whispered comforting things to her. Pansy tears dried up and she fell into a fitful sleep, Harry laid her under the cover bed and crawled in beside her after kicking off his shoes. "I will have a sleep and wake up before she does." He whispered before closing his eyes.

When Trunks had gone to find Harry, who was late for his lessons with Chichi, he found them curled together. He smiled and pulled a cover over them, summoned a camera and took a picture and left the room shutting the door quietly then walked to find Chichi and tell him what he saw.


End file.
